The Rain
by EshtarWind
Summary: It was raining and they were practicing... But to whom will the Sky give its bless upon? [NejiTen] [orginally written for tensquared contest with the theme 'The Perfect Sky']


**Theme: July Theme Challenge- "The Perfect Sky"**

**Characters: Neji, Tenten**

**Rate: K+**

**Summary??????????? (GOMEN!!! But I really don't know the summary!!!!)**

**Author's Note: originally written for TenSquared's July Theme Challenge, "The Perfect Sky". Just see, eh? I didn't plan anything, even when I'm typing. (and yeah, I was struggling with writer's block!!!!! ( sheesh!) So… Gomen for anything weird. And gomen if it's… kind of… miss the true theme. **

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I don't own the song or the characters… I don't even own myself. (?! EMOing right now…)**

-------------------------------------

**A NejiTen Fic**

**The Rain**

-----------------------------------------

_Rain on the green grass  
Rain on the tree  
Rain on the housetop,  
But not on me_

_**Mother Goose: Rain on the Green Grass**_

---------------------------------------------------------

It was raining.

She hated rain. Especially at times when they were practicing. Here. Outside.

She flicked her kunai, letting the rain water dancing on its tip. Her clothes were drenched, enveloping her body with the wetness she would never enjoy. She hated this. A lot.

She wondered whether he hated the rain too.

X

People said he was as gloomy as the dark sky before drizzle.

He kind of agreed with that. Anyway… sometimes his eyes represented the translucent rainfall. Like how the water fell right now. On top of him… as if accompanying him in the clearing.

He never hated the rain. Rain always washed everything away. He always wondered whether the rain would wash his torment away.

He still had hope over the sky after all…

X

She took out her scroll, silently cursing how the rain almost washed her inks away. Luckily, ninjutsu couldn't disappear so easily. Her weapons would still appear before her.

She hoped the rain would stop soon. She loved clear blue sky… with clouds that shielded her eyes from the sun but still gave her the chance to _feel_ the golden ray.

But now there was no golden ray. In the darkness, it would be hard to aim for him.

And now she wondered… did he ever find that kind of difficulties? He could easily spot anything with his Byakugan and… what kind of sky would he love?

X

The rain would make her difficult to move. He could use it as an advantage. He was kind of glad about it. It would buy him some time to counter her.

He was wondering what she was doing right now. Aiming for him? Planning the next move?

Perhaps she was crouching by the tree on the left… or making traps around the forest for him.

Whichever she was doing right now… he had the scrap about it in his mind. Possibilities. And possibilities just would never stop.

And… yes, of course… His mind was full of her. Full of images… of her. Even until he thought he could dive into her mind… reading her. But heck… she was unpredictable as always… just as he predicted.

Sometimes he thought about her not only at times like this, when he was supposed to break her plan. Sometimes the thought about her appeared at the most inappropriate time.

Like when he thought about the starlight at night.

Or when he faced the sunrise.

Or even when he was now in the rain.

Her name meant sky after all.

And he still had some hope to the sky.

To wash everything away.

X

She was ready.

Raining or not…

She was the sky now.

X

The sound of hissing suddenly filled the air. The steel cut the rain water as dozens of weapons hurled towards him. And he spun, splashing the puddle over his feet… deflecting her weapons and the rain.

He was just like a swirling waterfall…

A beauty.

A distracting beauty.

But she suddenly appeared behind him, a katana was swinging by her side. Rain water splashed all over her… but her brown eyes were locked into his figure.

The figure she could always see… no matter how hard the rain was… no matter how dark the sky today could be.

But then a warm hand caught her right wrist in a swift movement, contrasting with coldness of the water that drenched her body. He swirled towards her, tugging her hand to slam her to the grass below in a circular movement.

But she couldn't be beaten down that easily. She turned swiftly, a kunai poofing in her other hand…

But he also wouldn't lose that fast. He moved his other palm towards her…

And the rain drenched over them… as they stopped.

Her kunai over his neck… and his palm by her left chest.

The rain water was still falling over them… and none of them moved. Her eyes were locked into his… and she saw the rain reflected itself in his eyes.

_The rain…_

He apparently owned the weather today. He owned the rain and the sky.

Perhaps she knew his favorite weather after all.

She grinned.

"Che. I guess it's a draw today, eh?"

His eyes glimmered with her statement. He refused to let go off her hand. He refused to let her away. Not in the coldness like this. He wanted the warmth she had. He wanted her.

A realization dawned over his head. The rain surely had washed his torments away.

His hope over the sky was not a mere hope after all.

He smirked… then gripped her wrist even tighter as the rain showered them harder.

"No. You won."

The dark night and the splashing rain wasn't his favorite sky after all…

She was his favorite sky.

The '_Ten_' that washed his torments away.

The perfect sky.

---------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: OH NOOOOOESSSSSS!!!! It's too confusing as a fic!!!!! NOOOOO!!!! I'm sorrrrrryyyyyyy!!!!!**


End file.
